


Cat Fight!

by Batman_Batgirl_XXX (TottPaula)



Series: The Terrific Trio's Sexcapades [3]
Category: Batgirl (Comics), Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, Catwoman - All Media Types
Genre: BDSM, Bat-Sex, Cat Sex, Cat-Bat fight, Catfight, Eventual Romance, F/M, Handcuffs, Jealousy, Light BDSM, Light Dom/sub, Love Bites, Marking, One man two women, Passion, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Possessive Behavior, Relationship(s), Rope Bondage, Rough Sex, Scratching, Sex Toys, Shameless Smut, Sharing a Bed, Sharing a man, Threesome - F/F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-22
Updated: 2018-01-22
Packaged: 2019-02-04 16:52:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12775305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TottPaula/pseuds/Batman_Batgirl_XXX
Summary: Jealousy ensues when Catwoman and Batgirl fight each other over Batman.Selina finds out that Bruce has been taking Barbara out on dates when newspaper photos show Barbara on his arm.But then, when Selina finds a love bite on Batman all bets are off and the claws are unsheathed.The women come to blows in a grand catfight!Batman tries to find a solution to keep both of his lovers happy, and in one piece!He just wants all of his lovers to come To an agreement and to come over to his personal playroom for a good time In a deeply satisfied one man, two women group.Romance and smut.





	1. Love really bites.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Batman is trying to keep two women happy, Catwoman for fast rough quickies on rooftops, and Batgirl in his penthouse bed for more drawn out sex. It was all going so well for him at least until that she-cat Selina Kyle, The Catwoman, found a hickey on his neck. Cats are very jealous creatures. And it wasn't her mark!

 

**"Get your claws off of me, you she-devil!"**

**"Not until you keep your paws off of him, little girl!"**

Batman was trying not to interfere.

He never told either of the women they were exclusive, but you know how possessive people can get sometimes.

There were scratches, punches and kicks flying and he hoped neither of them would be too badly hurt.

He'd gotten scratched up pretty badly himself the other night; it looked like a tiger had gotten loose from the zoo with the claw marks that tore his uniform to shreds all because he had a love bite on his neck when Catwoman saw him.

Batman and Catwoman were longtime friends with benefits, they seemed to fall into each other's ~~arms~~  pants whenever she was in town, at least before she got caught again.

He seldom turned her in.

She wasn't all bad, just misguided.

He and Batgirl, or rather Barbara, on the other hand, were fairly recent and some of the paparazzi had snapped photos of Bruce Wayne out on the town with that pretty petite redhead on his arm.

Barbara was stunned into silence when he got home last night upon seeing the damage on Batman's uniform.

 

* * *

 

Unfortunately, now the two rivals ran across each other in a heated moment, and he didn't feel the need to be playing referee.

Two nights ago Barbara had left her mark on his neck, whether it was in the heat of the moment or her marking him as hers, he had no idea.

He had probably had left more than a few marks himself, like the bruising on her hips from holding on to her rather roughly. It looked like a scallop shell on each side.

Not as though Selina was any less rough. She left scratches all over his back, but at least they didn't show above his clothes or his uniform.

He liked it rough, and each woman seemed okay with that until they realized some of his marks weren't theirs.

 

* * *

 Batgirl's uniform was currently being torn to shreds; unfortunately, that only meant that he saw much more of her bare skin, and that turned him on.

Catwoman wasn't faring much better; Batgirl was beating the holy hell out of her with round-kicks and uppercuts.

He wondered which woman would need patching up the most after this fight.

He was accustomed to Selina and their rough casual sex, but he was starting to fall for Barbara.

Being with Barbara was something he could do in public as Bruce, Selina couldn't fill that role as long as her alliances were questionable. 

And they were always questionable!

* * *

 

Bruce's long-time friend, Jim Gordon had been trying to hook him up with his daughter Barbara for years. They'd had dated a long time ago, but somehow it didn't last.

Bruce wasn't good at long-term anything.

But they were both older now and had a more mature outlook on their relationship. 

Selina knew she wasn't exclusive, but that didn't stop her from being **_possessive_**.

Selina took what she wanted and woe to anyone who tried to take it away!

 Last night, before she had marked him up with deep scratches across his chest, they were having wild sex up on the rooftop in the pouring rain.

Somehow that made it more thrilling, the idea that they might get caught. 

She was going in hot and sweaty, and he had been noticing her low zipper opening all night and he knew it was just for him.

Any lower, and she'd be popping right out of her deep v-neck. and that had made him uncomfortably engorged.

She'd noticed that too and started stroking his manhood over and over, working on his head, and then up the shaft.

He helped himself to a handful of her overflowing cleavage through her open zipper, teasing her peaks until she moaned and keened with raw passion. They undressed each other fast and furiously and she climbed on him for the ride.

And then, she saw the hickey on his neck and attacked him with her talons, cursing the red headed bitch and telling him that he didn't need someone who was so pale skinned and freckled when he could have her own lovely olive skin tone and without struggling much in the way of too much clothing or something like that. 

It was very hard to remember what she said in the throes of their passion until she started slicing him up with her claws.

A definite **'keep away'** sign.

 

* * *

 When he got home to his penthouse last night Barbara was there waiting for him, and didn't have to ask who left those marks. 

She wasn't like Selina about putting a 'claim' on him.

She cleaned his wounds gently and stayed with him that night, but she seemed less passionate than usual. 

Something was off between them. 

The heat and the passion they usually shared was missing that night, and it felt like she was just there for sexual release, not for love.

He gave her all the attention she wanted and needed, but she seemed to be going through the motions.

He left without waking her early the next morning, like a thief in the night.

It wasn't until Alfred came knocking at the door offering breakfast in the kitchen that she noticed he'd left.

She wasn't aware at first that Alfred knew everything that went on in the house, but then she hadn't grown up with servants in the Gordon household, just the occasional cleaning lady.

Bruce tells Alfred nearly everything, they're confidantes.

And what Bruce doesn't say can easily be deciphered in the laundry stains. Butlers always know everything.

She could have slept in the guest room but that would only be a charade.

It wasn't like him to leave her a note or say he was leaving.

Maybe he should have in retrospect. Barbara deserved better than he gave her.


	2. Passion or Play?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A history of Batman's long relationships with both Catwoman and Batgirl.

Batman had known Catwoman's identity for many years; he'd sent her to jail, and been seduced by her often enough.

One thing about Catwoman, she was passionate about everything she did, whether it was a jewel heist, or kissing him until he was breathless and hard as a rock.

And in her snug skintight outfits with the front zip down to her navel, it always left very little to his imagination.

Sex was a weapon of hers, as well-honed as her razor-sharp claws.

And it wasn't in him to resist as a half-dressed beautiful villainess who threw herself at him.

He was only human.

And she gave her all.

 

She didn't mind that he tossed her around like a rag doll to get her into his favorite position.

She made all the right sounds, and he made it his business to pump out a full load all over her luscious globes.

 

She would swipe a finger into his spunk, and give herself a cat-bath until she'd swallowed every drop of his seed.

God that always made him nearly lose it.

 

He'd go down between her thighs, licking up her nectar like it was syrup from the gods.

He showed it to her on his tongue as he swallowed loudly while licking his lips.

 

She didn't mind being tied down or bound up by him, or using crazy positions as long as he gave her satisfaction at the end, which he always did.

He was perfect at giving multiple satisfactions through the night, that man could last!

But she never stayed the night with him. No long goodbyes, just ta-ta for now.

 

* * *

 

Batgirl was passionate in her own way and enjoyed a little rough stuff especially when she still had her adrenaline going after a mission.

She loved doing the things that he loved first before he made her the center of his attention, teasing his way over her sweaty aroused body.

He always left her satisfied, in multiples.

 

She loved giving him head, and was good at it, she knew just the speed and touch that turned in into an animal.

She loved watching his face as he came close to his climax, the sounds he made, completely raw and primal.

 

He would get more brutal and rough with her as he got closer to his own climax, grabbing her hair and forcing himself deeper into her open mouth until she gagged.

He'd give her a moment to breathe, and use her drool as the lubricant to fuck her throat. After, she swallowed down his jism several times to finish it all.

And he would have his way most of the time.

 

She liked to ride him on top where she could control both their speed and his depth.

She needed that advantage; he was huge and could hurt her if she let him have full control with her small build.

She didn't mind his occasional trips through her back door, but he needed to have her loosened up first before he entered her or it became a Chinese finger trap for his cock.

She squeezed him so hard when she hit her high notes, it was like a smooth tight vise. 

She even had strength in her love muscles! He wondered what kinky workout did that, as he came down from their peak.. and they usually drowsed for a while in each other's arms.

He often woke up during the night and just looked at her while she slept, she looked so small and innocent, and so peaceful.

Not like the nights she came home from patrols with bruises, cracked ribs and worse.

That's when he was most gentle, tending her wounds, and giving her painkillers and soft kisses.

She rarely complained about the violence the job entailed, she knew when she signed up there would be broken bones and bullet holes.

But she didn't exactly plan for a jealous feline who would quite literally scrape her claws into him out of envy.

* * *

 

They had worked with each other for years before they had openly shared their secret identities.

He thought that he might have figured her own out first but hadn't let on. It was her secret to share. 

It was a while until he felt comfortable enough to let her in to share his secrets, and admit that he already had probably guessed hers.

Told her she was good at hiding it.

She said she had already figured his out too but wasn't sure.

They shared a near smile over that.

 

it took years more until they shared their feelings.

He had always adored her but stomped it down.

If he didn't acknowledge it, it didn't exist, he thought.

 

She had a crush on him from a very young age but thought that nothing would ever come of it.

She was so young then, and he was so much older and her mentor. It just felt wrong. Maybe that's why it was so appealing.

One day after a particularly harrowing mission, they wound up rolling their bodies out of the way of shotgun blasts through some fog pellets she'd thrown.

His thigh was between her legs after he'd caught his weight on his forearms.

She panted, and he pressed his leg further upward producing a soft moan which heated his blood.

Some goon had been feeling her up in order to humiliate her and piss him off.

Between Batman and Batgirl, they'd beaten most of them to a pulp, but they were smarter than they looked, and two of them soon had Batman in a choke hold and were about to remove his mask, which they did.

Batgirl went to her last-ditch effort of tossing tear gas pellets just before he was unmasked, and they both headed for a nearby alley until the coast was clear.

 

Both exhausted and wound up, they had no choice but to hide quietly in an alcove where they listened to the gang get bawled out for disobeying orders.

Someone called Batgirl his 'bitch', and Batman drew her in a fraction closer, as to say that they're wrong, you're nobody's bitch.

She was tired, her legs started to quiver from exhaustion, and went closer to him to lean her head down on his chest for a while.

He gently rubbed her back, but that wasn't enough for him.

 

He knew what they both needed, a release of something they had both denied for ages.

She had been facing his chest, and he spun her around to have her back to his front.

She was confused and felt rejected by him for a moment, maybe touching him was too much, she thought.

Then he put his arm firmly around her waist, trapping her arms.

 

With his free hand, he started exploring her body, teasingly at first. Her belly, her thighs, her legs, her hips, her buttocks...

As she gasped under his touch, he continued his explorations, unclipping her uniform top from her bottom.

Soon he was exploring underneath her clothes up past her belly and to her perky breasts, gently pinching the tips and making her moan softly as she leaned back into him.

Her legs got rubbery, proving he was on the right path.

She surprised him by freeing one hand and rubbing and teasing his engorged member, making him growl.

She had a really good touch.

He returned the favor, sliding his hand beneath her pants, exploring her belly, her mound, her nether lips and finally found the bundle of nerves that made her moan loudly, nearly giving their position away.

He covered her mouth with his hand but continued stroking her as her smothered moans and her wild writhing beneath his fingers became more intense.

He inserted a finger deeply into her wetness, then two more as he fingered her harder and faster and that did it for her with a hard climax; he nibbled on her neck as her world began spinning, and caught her with his arm back around her waist as her body shook and her knees buckled beneath her as she throbbed.

He made her climax twice more as he masturbated her and enjoyed watching her react and hearing her needy mewling due to his pleasuring. She made him as hot as he made her.

She then surprised him, turning around and grabbing his face for a deep, firm kiss.

She'd always fantasized about kissing him like this, and she wasn't going to miss out on her only chance; she might never get another one.

 

That was the full summary of their sexual interactions for a long time.

It left her frustrated, but it was thrilling.

She wanted more, but he acted cold afterward, as though it had never happened. 

Best to squash it down and ignore it so it could go away.

So he thought.

 

Until some insanely crazed arch-villain thought it would be a great laugh to feed them both a crazy love potion, a very potent and fast working love potion and watch them go at it. He was a known voyeur and often tortured his victims this way.

It took some struggling to force them to drink it, a few death threats and a hostage was shot as the madman threatened to keep shooting hostages until the two of them drank their share, but in the end, they each had to swallow the horrid and potent mixture.

Batgirl had hoped that if she kept her eyes shut she could avoid the effects.

The potion only worked if you saw the other person.

 

But suddenly she felt euphoric like she was drunk and all her problems had disappeared, and she felt very very horny.

They had held her head so she would see Batman when she opened her eyes.

When she did, she wanted him more than life at that moment. Maybe it was love or lust, but she needed him now!

 

Batman had his eyes tightly shut, still trying to desperately undo his bonds as the potion hit his bloodstream.

He forgot about everything else as he opened his eyes and saw her.

He escaped his bonds as she slid into his lap, they were looking like teenage lovers with stars in their eyes. Batman did something almost frightening at that moment; he actually smiled at her.

Things went really crazy from there. Neither of them cared who was around or was watching them as he undid the zipper of her jacket. She'd gone out in a rush and had no time for much more than tossing on her uniform, sans bra.

So as he unzipped her, Batgirl's breasts were on display to all; the arch criminals and their henchmen were all attentively watching the sex show and forgot to watch the exits or their hostages.

They kissed and touched each other as long-time lovers, worshipping each other with love and tenderness.

 

As the police surrounded them, the fascinated criminals were far too occupied watching the lover's display, especially Batgirl's naked breasts.

 

The hostages were freed, and the bad guys were rounded up.

As they heard the police bullhorn, Batman and Batgirl came somewhat back to their senses.

Batgirl embarrassed at being in such a compromising position during a heist zipped up her jacket and straightened her clothes before her father saw her.

The commissioner congratulated them, but Batgirl was still under the strong influence of the arousal potion and grappled away, flying off and jumping roof to roof to escape speaking to the police or being questioned by her father. She was so aroused still that she needed to go home and masturbate furiously.

Batman soon caught up with her, but she just wanted to get away, her discomfort was very obvious as she squirmed under his gaze.

He firmly asked her over the comms to stop.

Then he said something new, " **Please?** "

He looked uncomfortable himself and it was obvious that the arousal formula was still at work in his own system too.

"I want..." he hesitated, "I wanted to ask you... if you still....still wanted to... to continue?"  His discomfort obvious to Batgirl.

 

He was still turned on and he still wanted her.

She put her arms around his neck and kissed him. "Bruce, you'll never need to ask me."

He put his arm around her and grappled to a deserted water tower nearby.

 

He laid his cape on the floor after checking that it was truly deserted.

They laid down and made love for hours.

She sucked on his huge member, he returned the favor, teasing her into multiple orgasms orally.

When it was time, he grabbed her roughly and pulled her close as he entered her slowly at first, gauging her reaction. He didn't want to hurt her, but she was small and tight.

He entered a few inches, then slid out, each time going a bit deeper and deeper.

He pulled her legs over his shoulder, and finally fully sheathed himself to her core, then he began a slow swirling rhythm that drove her slowly towards an explosive climax.

After they finished, he tossed the used condom. He kept a supply in his utility belt. Why was she not surprised?

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In real situations, always use a condom. 
> 
> It's not as easy as a rewrite undoing that!


	3. Reality

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Batman stops the fight between the ladies the only way he knows how.

Batman had enough. Someone was going to be seriously hurt if he didn't put a stop to this.

**"ENOUGH!" He roared at them...**

That stunned them both for a moment.

"Now that I have your attention, nobody owns me. I am not anyone's property or possession. When I'm with someone, that woman is the center of my attention. I will admit... I have certain feelings for each of you. 

I value the time we spend together, whether it's only for an hour or an entire night.

I wouldn't be with either of you if it meant simply nothing.

You each fill a different part, you have no need to be rivals or jealous.

If you agree that you're not being pitted against one another, you must agree right now to stop this jealousy forever.

I'm not at the point where I'm ready to commit to one person. I might never be at that point.

I'm just a man with needs.

If this continuous fighting keeps up, you'll both be out; we each have enough in our lives without piling on more complications.

If we can have a truce, I have a proposal for you both, one where everyone wins.

Each of you is beautiful, intelligent and talented, and I care for both of you, just each of you in a different way. That shouldn't matter.

You each have... exceptional attributes.

If I can share myself with each of you, can't you both just share me?

There's more than enough of me to go around." he told them, as the corner of his mouth quirked.

 

That stunned them both and made them think.

 

Batman had probably slept through the whole of the Justice League, as well as many of Arkham's inmates.

And not just the women.

 

He wasn't celibate. He made no promises. If he made love to you, well that was enough.

And he was an extremely creative lover who satisfied completely, leaving you exhausted, panting for breath and well-pleased.

Catwoman grudgingly acknowledged that he had a point, and she didn't want to lose what they already had.

He'd never promised her a ring and a dozen roses.

 

Batgirl agreed as well, there was no ring on her finger either; and he was always free to come and go as he wanted, just as she was.

She knew him that well, at least.

 

Catwoman spoke first; "I know you'll always come back to me, my love," she purred.

 

Batgirl added, "You never offered any permanent commitment, and we do have fun together," she finally admitted.

 

"Good. So are we agreed, ladies?" Batman said with a slight smile.

 

"Agreed on what, exactly? I think I missed something." Batgirl tilted her head slightly, wondering exactly what he was getting at.

 

"I want to make love to both of you at the same time; with no rivalry. Think of it as... a shared feast," he said darkly. Batman looked like something other than the dark knight was rising. He was absolutely flushed with lust and as hard as a rock.

 

The women looked at each other eyes wide, and then at him.

 

This was not what either one of them was expecting to hear.

 

"Well?" he waited for some agreement.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well! Don't think you expected that now, did you? Batman wants both hot and sassy Catwoman as well as sweet and smart Batgirl both in bed with him.  
> I hope he has condoms by the dozens because one Damien is sure enough!  
> Will the women agree, or continue to have him when he happens to be available?  
> Personally, I like the idea of a threesome, but not a three-way.  
> And Batman certainly has enough to share, for sure!
> 
> What do you say, readers?


	4. 50 Shades of Batman

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Catwoman and Batgirl consider sharing Batman between them. 
> 
> Batman has another secret room to discover.

Batman was highly aroused at the thought of having these two beautiful women to pleasure at the same time.

The women had finally stopped fighting after being stunned by his strange offer and were deciding whether to share him or lose him.

 

"I'd rather have you all to myself, but if that means losing you, I'll have to start sharing you with _her_." Catwoman snarled, pointing at her rival with an extended claw.

 

"I'm not ready to give you up either, I suppose that I'll have to agree too," Batgirl replied, nearly sulking.

 

Now it might get even more interesting, he imagined.

* * *

 

He always knew what they liked.

Batman was thinking of all the possibilities.

That brought him a crooked grin and an even more hardened member.

He was practically at his bursting point.

 

So it was time to explore them both even deeper than ever.

He had played some games with Selina, but it was time now to introduce Barbara to his darker desires.

 

There were many secrets hidden at Wayne Manor; the Batcave was only one of them. 

It was time to reveal to them a new secret.

Bruce had a secret sex room. 

Bruce being Bruce had the best of the best, and this room was certainly in that category.

Behind a set of double doors lay a luxurious blue and purple room.

 

It was sparsely furnished with wrought iron and velvet benches, an oversized square bed fitted with arm and leg restraints, and some unusual chairs.

 

There were floor cushions in varied shapes and sizes for help in achieving and maintaining certain sexual positions

Metal pulldown racks hung suspended from the ceiling.

There were swings, a wall of flails, floggers, hand and ankle cuffs, whips, blindfolds, feather teasers, and silken ropes.

A shelf overhead held a selection of massage lotions, oils, and lubricants.

Another shelf held sex toys, vibrators, and a bowl of condoms.

On the far end were benches fitted out with automated sex machines.

 

Batman escorted the ladies within and locked the doors behind them.

 

He ordered them to strip down to their undergarments and leave on the masks, then sit and await his pleasure.

He fitted each of them with blindfolds.

Batgirl was escorted to the middle of the floor and tied with silken ropes to one of the pulldown racks, and Catwoman was similarly tied adjoining her.

Batman could easily touch both women now at the same time.

 

He undid their bras leaving them hanging by the straps and took a feather teaser in each hand and began teasing the women's bodies.

There were sounds of pleasure and surprise as he continued his slow and delicious torture.

 

Soon he dropped the teasers and used his mouth, tongue, and lips alternating from one to another, and they were enjoying the attention.

 

He heard their soft moans and gasps of surprise as the ladies felt, rather than saw what he was doing to them.

Without seeing where he would turn up, each touch was a delicate shock as he stimulated them both, as he touched and mouthed and licked their skin.

He teased their nipples, their arms, thighs, and backs.

 

He slowly kissed each of their buttocks and that wonderfully sensitive area between their legs through their underpants.

He began licking their sensitive skin, jumping from one to another as their moans and cries of pleasure became more intensified.

He smelled their arousal and musk in the air and the scent quickened him even more.

He put his head in front of Batgirl's underwear, and pulled aside her panties, she gasped as he enjoyed her unique scent.

He tasted her nectar for a moment eliciting a loud moan.

 

He did the same for Catwoman, slowly inhaling her odor, pulling her panties aside as she started twitching with lust and gave her the tiniest lick as she screamed for more of him.

His goal was to tease them each of them close to a climax but stop just short of satisfaction... for now.

He would lick and kiss their thighs, higher, lower, closer, further as they writhed and moaned and cried for more of him.

 

He made them wait and continued teasing them both into near madness, always darting away as he made contact with their tiny rosebuds of pleasure.

They were both dripping with honey as they each became crazed with lust by his constant teasing and withdrawal.

 

Soon he went back to their now very sensitive breasts, licking circles around each in turn.

He had to hold the girls in place as they writhed in pleasure, as they each became more and more highly aroused.

He used his fingers to tweak their nipples.

He licked their lips kissing only the corners of their mouths.

 

He groped their buttocks as he stood between them.

 

He wet his index fingers in his mouth and started stroking them each beneath their panties near to their buds, yet not touching those sensitive bundles of nerves that they craved.

Suddenly he stopped, as the women still writhed, begging for more and moaning with need.

He first untied Catwoman, leaving her blindfolded, and led her to one of the benches and tying her wrists to the end of it, as he laid her down the length of the bench, and pulled her hips down to the short edge.

“Hush, no talking yet,” he ordered, as she moaned and whined in frustration.

He positioned her legs just so, raising them at a 90-degree angle.

He pulled her panties down to her knees. “Stay there, don't move,” he said, as he attached leather restraints to her ankles.

 

Batgirl was similarly treated on a bench parallel to Catwoman's, her wrists tied above her head, her buttocks pulled down to the bench's edge, and her legs raised in the air and ankles restrained above her.

There was a sound of an electric motor starting, buzzing, and then another.

Catwoman felt something firm rounded and warm and wet at her vagina, just barely touching her entrance.

She hoped it was what she craved and wanted.

 

Batgirl soon felt the same strange and enticing sensation.

Batman lined up the large silicone phallic shaped protuberances with their respective openings, adding gobs of lubricant with mint essence and pressed the buttons to start the sex machines plunging in and out of the ladies' vaginas.

Moans turned into screams of pleasure as they felt what they imagined to be Batman inside them, sliding in and out on the lowest setting of the mechanical wonders.

Batman watched as the women climbed towards climaxing, then stopped the machines and heard their frustrated cries as the pleasure abruptly stopped.

 

 **"I'm not done with you yet,"** he intoned darkly. **"Stay quiet, no speaking."**

 

He adjusted the machines to a faster speed and even deeper and turned them back on, reminding the women again to stay speechless.

The room was filled with the sounds of their cries of lust and impending satisfaction. The mint was always a nice touch, bringing even the most unimpressed to wild orgasms.

Batman played with their bodies as their love canals were _pounded_ over and over by the automated lust bringers.

He touched their bodies everywhere as they moaned and cried as the ladies finally had begun tensing and writhing as more and more sexual tension built up.

He was stroking himself hard and fast as he watched them, feeling as though he was a sexual superman, bringing them both over the edge at the same time with those extensions of himself, now he could fuck two at the same time and hear them making those sexual sounds that drove him wild.

He turned off the machines and licked them each clean.

He brought his firm member to their mouths one at a time for attention.

It was difficult to alternate between them.

They each had different but equally satisfying techniques.

He pulled away at the point of his own climax, spraying them both with his thick white spurts as he finally gave himself some much-needed relief, leaving him growling with lust.

He heard his partners panting as they came down from the pounding throbbing, as they still writhed against their bonds.

Now he took turns kissing them, exploring their mouths and lips and tongues with his own, bringing more moans.

Now it was time for round two, and he placed a condom on his still engorged member.

 

He would again satisfy the women, but this time no machine was needed.

 

He did Batgirl first this round and gave her a good fucking, his balls hitting her ass over and over until she came twice more.

He finally came inside her and grunted as her walls closed tightly over his tender penis as she came.

Catwoman made soft complaining noises as she realized she had to wait, and couldn't even reach down to get herself off.

Batman disposed of the used condom, and slid on another for Catwoman, pounding her slit as she cried out, yowling and mewling as she found more completion than she dreamed possible.

He came again and tossed another used rubber in the trash.

He then straightened his pants and stretched for a moment.

The angles were difficult on his back but so damned good.

He untied the ladies and removed their blindfolds; ordering them to get cleaned up.

It took a moment as they were left sore and spent after being pounded thoroughly by both machine and his mighty cock.

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Time soon to clean up, and then get dirty all over again!  
> 


	5. 50 More Shades Of Bat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's time to clean up, and then get dirty again.

Batman was still feeling very much turned on -- he could easily come a dozen times a night.

It was time to clean up for a while so they could play dirty again.

 

Next to the playroom was a magnificent marble bathroom; Bruce liked the grandiose style.

The actual shower was the size of a small room, about 10 feet across in each direction, with bamboo benches along the sides, perfect for relaxing or more fucking.

Bruce was not done yet.

Clean up time in the shower with silky gel soap, and flexible shower heads sounded amazing, and he had a few more ideas.

He turned on the water and took a generous handful of the emollient liquid soap.

He started working on the girls' skin, taking painfully slow strokes.

He was still in a teasing mood.

Batgirl decided that some payback was in order; he'd made them wait a long time for satisfaction (though she'd later admit it was well worth the wait) and took herself a good dollop of the soap, and started washing and teasing Batman's huge stiff cock and balls.

Catwoman got similarly inspired to play but from the back, soaping up his ass and asshole, occasionally penetrating him with her fingers and rubbing against his prostate gland.

Between the attention of both women, he soon became wild with lust, grabbing one lady and kissing her, while rubbing the tender bits and skin of the other; back and forth between them until he wasn't sure who he was feeling, kissing or touching. It was to a point where it was completely sensual, feeling and being felt, touching and being touched--until he couldn't wait and needed to come again.

Catwoman graciously offered her open mouth to his shivering member while Batgirl took over massaging his prostate and rimming his beautiful butt.

He could barely stand it, so much erotic tension and stimulation, and pushed at the Feline to give her a lovely pearl necklace, but that only softened him slightly.

He was a man who could easily outlast almost any woman.

Catwoman again licked herself clean like her namesake, as Batgirl indulged her fantasies giving him the best head she could.

He grabbed onto her hair, shoving his manhood deep into her throat as he pushed and pulled until he was again as hard as he'd been previously.

Batgirl laid herself down on one of the benches, legs wide open and inviting.

Batgirl was delighted as he entered her warm and wet core beginning slowly and speeding up by increments.

It made her shiver with need as he plundered her depths too slow for her liking, but she knew the payoff would be worth waiting for; if nothing else he was a sensational lover. 

Catwoman couldn't wait her turn and took matters into her own hands rubbing and penetrating herself with three fingers at a furious pace as she moaned with the need for release.

The sounds of lovemaking made Selina too impatient for her own satisfaction.

Before Batgirl could find completion, Bruce was back inside Selina giving her fast satisfaction and returning to an unfinished Barbara for a slow and amazing climax that left her screaming, breathless and quivering.

Now he went back again to Catwoman to finish his own needs again, this time giving the redhead a sperm shower.

All were spent from their experience, as the warm water washed away all traces of their most recent round.

Bruce was only slightly tired but took the opportunity to give himself a good washing off and finally laid himself down relaxing on the bench as he turned the shower over to a relaxing steam bath.

 

"Now, was it all that bad sharing?" he asked with a smirk.

**Author's Note:**

> I was inspired to write this upon remembering a Silver Age Comic Book cover (1970s-1980s) of Batman showing Batgirl and Catwoman in a knock-down drag-out fight as Batman watches from a nearby rooftop. Most of Batgirl's uniform had been torn away with claw marks and Catwoman was about to tear her limb from limb, though Batgirl was getting a few good hits in herself. Back in the "he's my man" days when women 'needed' a man. 
> 
> Times haven't changed all that much!


End file.
